Memory subsystems such as memory modules are generally involved in the initialization procedure for computer systems, including servers, personal computers, and the like. For example, during system-wide initialization, the memory subsystems may undergo internal initialization procedures, or the system memory controller may otherwise interact with the memory subsystems during the initialization procedure. As part of this interaction, the system memory controller may request that the memory subsystem perform one or more requested tasks during system initialization.